


【乙女向/Connor】康纳的新发型

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 【沙雕向脑洞】你突发奇想，给康纳梳了一个新发型……
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【乙女向/Connor】康纳的新发型

**Author's Note:**

> *FBI WARNING⚠️：我大概是脑子坏掉了，沙雕向脑洞，超级OOC，文笔逻辑都莫得，各种嫖康康…  
> *很久之前的脑洞了，突然想写出来。算是小甜饼吧

达文波特家园一个普通的冬日早晨。

雪下了一整夜，外面还是很冷，你和康纳暂时都不想出门，赖在床上享受冬日里难得的温暖。当然，只要有康纳在身边，任何时候你都不会觉得冷。

“你想吃些东西吗？”康纳支起身子看向你。你早就饿得不行，乖巧得点了点头。

康纳随意穿好衣服后就出门了。看着他的背影，你摇头感叹到，“他真是从来都感觉不到冷啊，都不穿件外套。”

趁康纳在准备早餐，你飞快穿戴整齐洗漱完毕，坐在桌前等待康纳。

康纳并没有让你等太久，他很快带回了丰盛的早餐。不一会儿，你们就消灭掉了那些吐司、煎蛋、薯饼和香肠。

康纳起床后还未束发，看到他披散着的头发，你灵关一闪，突然有了一个点子。

“康纳，今天我来帮你梳头发吧，”你不怀好意地看向康纳。

康纳挑眉道，“好啊，只要你愿意。”你感觉他应该从你恶作剧般的表情中读到了些什么，但他还是同意了你的提议。他对你总是这样宠溺。

“不许反悔哦，”康纳在桌前的椅子上坐好后，你把你们刚才吃饭用的餐具推到一旁，也拿走了本来放在桌上的梳妆镜。

康纳越来越觉得大事不妙，“为什么要拿走镜子？”

你脸上的笑容更加灿烂，故作神秘地说，“因为要给你一个惊喜啊。”

说罢，你抓起康纳的头发，比划了一下长度。嗯，还可以，应该能做出你想要的发型，你心想。康纳最近没有理发，头发稍稍长了一些。

你的手指熟练地在康纳的发丝间穿梭，很快为康纳盘好了一个漂亮的女式盘发。压抑住想要笑出声的冲动，欣赏了一下你的“作品”，你感觉似乎还少了些什么。你从裙子的衣兜中取出一个发卡，别在了你为康纳盘的发髻上。

“好了！”你激动地拍了下手，取来了刚才被你放在一边的梳妆镜。你举起镜子，看到镜子上同时映出了你们两人的脸，当然还有——康纳一言难尽的表情。

康纳看到新发型后先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，随即脸上又浮现出窘迫、生气交织而成的复杂情绪。看到他的表情，你已经快要憋不住笑，“别这么严肃嘛，康妮，你梳这个发型很漂亮的。”

“你——！”康纳欲言又止，相比于生气，你觉得他还是窘迫在他那里占了上风。看到康纳的脸颊已经有些微微泛红，你意识到自己似乎有些过火了，赶紧在他的脸颊上胡乱亲了几口。

“你不要生气呀，我就是和你开个玩笑，”你一边安抚康纳，一边迅速为他解开盘发。

“这次我一定不恶作剧了，”你努力让自己显得真诚。

很快将康纳的头发束成发辫，你再次拿出镜子让康纳验收，“看，这次我没有捣乱吧？”

“嗯，这次还可以，但你还是要为前面的恶作剧接受惩罚，”康纳故作严肃地说道，但你能听出他并没有生气。

* * *

  
第二天早晨，你在睡梦中迷迷糊糊得觉得，康纳似乎很早就起床了。当你彻底清醒的时候，你看到康纳正坐在床边看着你。

“你，你为什么起得这么早？”最近习惯了赖床，你有已经有些不适应早起。

康纳并未答话，而是示意你看向搭在胸前的发辫。

你这才注意到，不知什么时候，你的长发被编成了两个低低的麻花辫。你跳下床走到梳妆镜前，看到你的后脑别着一只造型别致的白色羽毛头饰。

你不敢相信自己的眼睛，难以置信地看向康纳，“是你给我编的头发吗？”你又摸了摸脑后的羽毛头饰，“这个头饰好漂亮啊，我第一次见到这样的样式。”

康纳有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“在我的记忆里，我小的时候，母亲经常梳这样的发型，我觉得很好看。”虽然康纳没有直接承认，但你已经可以肯定是他给你编的头发。

“嗯，真的很好看，”你肯定了康纳。扑向他的怀抱，你仰头望向他，“这个新发型就是我要接受的惩罚嘛？”

康纳勾了勾唇角，在你的惊呼声中一把将你横抱了起来。康纳不怀好意地说，“不，惩罚还在后面。”你看到他抱你走向床的方向，瞬间明白了他的意思，忍不住大喊道，“喂！你放我下来啊，现在还是早上——”

**Author's Note:**

> 巨累巨雷巨雷，康康属于大家，OOC属于我


End file.
